


Alter, Assassin, Priest, Mage

by orphan_account



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, M/M, This is an AU, basically the cast is mostly alters?, its basically developed w/ bunshima tho (check them out u cowards), its set like a bit after the orig stay night, like 5 years bc imagine the hell of fz 10 years to fsn and then fsn 5 years to this mess, or chaotic evil servants, teasing mostly nsfw, vulgar language on diarmuids part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: dalter is a horny asshole thats his whole personality sadly





	Alter, Assassin, Priest, Mage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunshima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunshima/gifts).



Diarmuid stepped back, eyes trained on the girl in front of him with a slight smirk. A swift lick of his tongue along his lips and he leaned in, wrapping an arm around the slim waist of his newest master. “Master, you look  _ wonderful _ tonight.” His voice was low, almost a purr, and Rin felt her knees go weak. 

 

“Diarmuid, not right now.” Rin muttered, but her body leaned back against the Servant, taking a small comfort in his warmth. Diarmuid’s nose nuzzled her neck as a whine escaped from frowning lips. “Come on, love. It won’t be long, I promise.” 

 

Rin’s resolve shook, a wince following when the Alter version of the famous Irish knight began to kiss along her skin. He really was like a siren, (Assassin had warned her as soon as he appeared in their field of vision) but she couldn’t give in right now. Not when they had a lead on that Saber servant who seemed to destroy everything she touched.

 

A malicious growl came from the fallen knight behind her before he finally let go. When she turned to look at him, partly out of curiosity and partly out of respect, she was met with bared teeth.  _ Ah, he was angry _ . Gently, she reached out and pinched his cheek. “Stop that. You know if I had time…” she trailed off, averting her gaze with a soft flush. A simple huff was her answer before he spoke once more and faded into his spirit form.

 

“ _ I’ll just find Assassin, then _ .”

 

-

 

A yelp and then a moan sounded throughout the study as Kiritsugu pinned his ally to the door, hands holding Diarmuid’s wrists to the wall in hopes he would  _ stop touching him _ . “I’m not going to play your little games, Lancer.” The Assassin hissed, eyes narrowed with annoyance.

 

“ _ Please _ .” Diarmuid’s eyes were dark with lust,  **desperation** , and Kiritsugu felt himself falter, as always. Desperate pleading wasn’t something Diarmuid enjoyed doing, but he would fall to his knees if it meant  _ someone _ would show him a good time. Assassin’s eyes shifted away from Diarmuid for a moment before looking back, his lips curling down.

 

“Diarmuid, isn’t Rin the one who takes you to bed?” A purr rose from deep in Diarmuid’s throat and a smirk made way on his face, eyes alight with amusement.

 

“Of course! But, as you can see, Rin is a bit busy now.” Diarmuid answered, tone light with barely hidden excitement. Kiritsugu seemed to consider this for a moment before he leaned in and gently brushed his lips against Diarmuid’s own -

 

_ Before immediately pulling away _ .

 

A hysterical growl left Diarmuid as tears of frustration pricked the edges of his eyes.  _ Who knew this guy could be such a fucking ass _ ?

 

-

 

A swift jump and Diarmuid was sitting on the church’s roof, eyes closed as the wind blew past. It had been a while since he had come to his original master’s domain, but he wasn’t fearful. Kirei didn’t seem very interested in killing him, probably assuming Diarmuid was dragging Rin down with his… needs. 

 

A shimmer and Gilgamesh was beside him, a neutral expression on his face as he looked down at Diarmuid. “Mongrel, why do you choose to taint this place with your presence?” It was a question, but Diarmuid knew it wasn’t to be answered. Gilgamesh  _ knew _ why he was here.

 

Diarmuid’s lips pursed. “Is Kirei here?”

 

A pause.

 

Then Gilgamesh snorted and smiled cruelly down at him. “Mongrel… Kirei is not here. Even if he was, he would not want anything to do with  _ you _ .” Another frustrated noise and Diarmuid closed his eyes, annoyance brimming his voice. “Thanks for telling me.”

 

-

 

A growl and a needy sigh was heard before Diarmuid was under Assassin, golden eyes catching dark ones. Assassin leaned in close, eyes focused and intense ( _ the same intensity the corrupted servant had seen the day they met _ ) before a tongue was dragged across his lips, teeth nipping seconds later. Diarmuid chuckled, his knee lifting to rub gently at Kiritsugu’s crotch as the Assassin settled around it, knees pressing harshly into the extravagant bedding of the Tohsaka mansion. “Why do you push me like this?” It’s a soft question, one that really doesn’t need to be answered, but Lancer was not known to be quiet and a simple smirk crawls onto his face.

 

Fingers find Assassin’s loose shirt and tug, beginning to undress him before the Lancer begins his explanation. “You’re hot,” A first, Assassin doesn’t recall ever being called  _ hot _ before, but Diarmuid was peculiar anyway so he shouldn’t be surprised. “You have the strangest eyes,” Diarmuid continues, hands running up the toned abdomen of his partner while his eyes flutter shut, no doubt imagining what they looked like just from touch alone. “Your voice alone turns me on,” Assassin snorts at this, mildly disbelieving, but golden eyes flick open and catch his own, a seriousness Assassin rarely sees filling them.  _ Huh, he was really telling the truth _ . “And I have a strange longing for you.” It’s the last reason, obviously, but there’s a hint of confused annoyance in his tone and Assassin’s mind flicks to the Diarmuid left in Chaldea, eyes bright and tongue sweet, only respect and loyalty to his master ever shown in public. 

 

He missed him, Diarmuid was a gentle soul and much better than this Alter version of him, corrupted by an unseen force that Kiritsugu would like to kill personally at this  _ point _ . No doubt he would be disgusted if he knew what this form of him had done in this Holy Grail War alone, but Kiritsugu had no want to tell him. 

 

A sudden scratch of nails against his side brought him back to the present, an annoyed huff following from the man underneath him. “Are you going to fuck me or stare at me with that weird ass expression because I’m getting  _ bored _ here.” It’s supposed to be a taunt, to drive Kiritsugu forward to do what he wants, but instead he slides off. A dark expression falls over the Alter, but before Diarmuid could open his mouth, Kiritsugu was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> how far can i get from diarmuids original persona


End file.
